


C'mon, Mulder

by Defnotmeyo



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Post-Episode: s03e17 Pusher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defnotmeyo/pseuds/Defnotmeyo
Summary: Quick little Post-Pusher fic.





	C'mon, Mulder

“Agent Scully, we’re uh… we’re gonna need the weapon.” Lieutenant Leonard had been remarkable and professional the entire case.

Her partner, soaked in sweat, face buried in his hands, had not moved.

The gun hung limply at her side.

“Hmm?” she turned to face the LT, dazed. 

“The uh. The gun, Agent Scully. The Taurus. We’re gonna need it for evidence.”

She nodded and looked down, the butt of the .357 limp in her hand. “Yeah. Yes.” She handed him the weapon. 

“We’re going to need yours and Agent Mulder’s-“

“You’re going to need to give us a minute.” 

Leonard backed off. There was courtesy amongst professionals, and honor amongst men… and women.

She clapped a hand over his left trap muscle and squeezed. He shrugged her off, but it was half-hearted, so she came back at him with the same grip and he let her stay. Let her tug him up, as her hand slipped from shoulder to armpit, “C’mon Mulder. Let’s take a minute,” and she pulled him up. Pulled him into her side, her arm around her waist. 

She kept her arm firmly planted by his hip, holding him together and keeping herself from falling apart. He almost shot her.

The first bathroom to the left is the women’s, and she knew there wouldn’t be anyone in, so she tugged him to the interior.

Mulder was a stumbling drunk, and did not argue.

She pressed him up against the counter, palming his biceps, fingers stroking along the backside of his arms, her head buried in his chest. 

They breathed equally breathless, in heaving gasps. 

This was not for law enforcement to see. 

This was them. Pulling themselves together.

He dropped his head, sweaty cheek first, onto the crown of her part, nuzzled to the right and breathed deep.

She allowed her left hand to slip from his arm back to his hipline, and around to his back, pulling herself closer. 

“That was close,” she whispered, her cheek resting in that sweet spot between his pectorals. 

He didn’t answer, but she felt the shudder on his next inhale. Felt the silent shake of his rib cage on his exhale. He nuzzled harder, and he shook harder.

“Shhh.” She tightened her grip around his waist. “C’mon Mulder. Pull it together for me. We have to go give statements.”

He started to near hyperventilate. He breathed in gasps. Pressed his cheek harder into her hairline. 

“C’mon, Mulder,” she kept at him. “C’mon.” Her right hand drifted from his other arm, around to his backbone, rubbing up and down. She could feel his sweat, dripping off onto her. She pulled him tight, straddling his legs.

“C’mon, Mulder.”

“Scully.”

“C’mon,” she kept at him. “We need to close this out.”

He was over her like an octopus, leg wrapped around hers, one arm slipped behind her back, one hand threaded through the back of her scalp, face into her neck. 

She continued to stroke his back.

“I… I almost. I wanted to…”

She shouldered the weight of his head into her, leaned her lips against his neck, not kissing, never kissing.

They stayed there for minutes. Hours? 

“Scully. I would have…” he sniffed, finally beginning to pull himself together.

She backed from him abruptly, but held on to his hand. “It doesn’t matter. C’mon Mulder. Let’s go give our statements.”

She let his hand fall from hers the second she stepped out of the bathroom.

He stared after her as the door swung closed behind him. ‘It does matter,’ he thought. ‘You are my partner, and I almost put a bullet in you.’ 

How many times would she tell him it didn’t matter, it was fine, until it wasn’t?

He sighed and ran his sleeve across his eyes one last time. He was certain he didn’t want to find out.


End file.
